


Moms Know Best, Okay?

by bohemeyourself



Series: Shamlessly Self-indulgent fics about Ian [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemeyourself/pseuds/bohemeyourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Cuddle Fuddle, Spencer gets sick when they return to LA, and Ian takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moms Know Best, Okay?

Outside the airplane window, Los Angeles comes into focus. They're home, for now. Ian feels the restless energy, that itchiness of being gone for too long, seep out of him.

They're standing in baggage claim when Spencer coughs. Ian gives him a sideways look. "I'm fine," Spencer says. "Must've swallowed wrong or something.”

"Right." Ian doesn’t push, hopeful.

+++

The next morning, Ian gets a text that reads _uggggggghh I have the plague. Send help._ Ian scrubs a hand over his face before dragging himself out of bed and through the shower.

He' standing in the soup aisle when he finally caves and calls his mom. "Hey, sweetheart. How was Australia?"

"Fantastic. Listen, what was that soup you used to make me when I got sick?"

"Chicken and stars?"

"That's it. Awesome." He picks up three cans and drops them into his cart.

"Who's sick?"

"Spencer." Ian answers. She knows pretty much everyone, now. "He's probably got the same thing I had."

She makes a sympathetic noise, but doesn't ask any questions. "Well make sure he gets enough fluids, and stays warm and all that."

"Yeah mom, thanks." He hangs up and drops his phone into his pocket. Later, he’ll feel guilty for being short with her, and he’ll call her back and talk to her about all of his adventures in the Land Down Under. She’s not the type of mother to get all huffy when he kind of ignores her (which is probably more telling about him than about how awesome his mom is, but whatever).

For now, there is soup and gatorade to be purchased, and a sick bandmate to be cuddled back to health.

+++

Spencer's curled up on the couch and looking rather pathetic when Ian gets there. While the soup is heating, Ian grabs the comforter off of Spencer's bed and wraps him in it. "Have you taken anything?" He asks, feeling Spencer's forehead for a fever. He's only moderately warm.

Spencer’s not one to get sick often, even on tour. The man has an iron-clad immune system, so when he gets sick, he goes down _hard_.

"Dayquil," Spencer croaks, and then coughs again. Ian would feel worse, if it weren't for the way Spencer looks kind of adorable all snuggled up on the couch.

Spencer's so pathetic that he doesn't even sit up to eat, forcing Ian to feed him little spoonfuls of the soup, with sips of gatorade in between. "How's your stomach?"

"Fine," Spencer says. "It's my throat, mostly."

Ian makes him eat three more spoonfuls and then sets the bowl on the coffee table. "Pixar or zombies?" He asks, crossing to Spencer's DVD cabinet.

"Zombies. I need to perfect my technique for when I die." Spencer tries to laugh at his own joke, and just ends up kind of wheezing. This is definitely worse than what Ian had.

"Zombies it is." Ian selects a particularly hilarious B movie, and sticks it in the player.

"Shove over," Ian pokes at Spencer until he makes enough room for Ian to crawl under the blanket with him. Spencer curls around him, head on Ian's chest.

"Thanks, Ian." Spencer says, voice muffled against Ian's shirt. “You didn’t have to come over here.”

"You did the same for me," He says. “And besides, I probably gave it to you. I am morally obligated to make sure you are returned to full health.”

Spencer cracks a small smile. "I know, but I owe you." Spencer tilts his head up, and his eyes are very blue. Ian gives into the urge to kiss him.

"You can make it up to me when you're better."

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This originally appeared at Hermette's [](http://hermette.livejournal.com/328163.html?page=2#comments)Multi-fandom Fluff Meme, after 15dozentimes told me to write the follow up to Cuddle Fuddle.


End file.
